


A Man's Best Friend

by IsabellaLacarie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Games are actually hurtful, Other, Self-Worth Issues, Why does no one remember me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaLacarie/pseuds/IsabellaLacarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a game at first, "forgetting" what the other's name was. But when do you draw the line between fun, and hurtful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Canada is always forgotten, and his own polar bear cub forgets as well? Or does he?

The first to start the trend would have been Kumajirou. Everyone else forgot his owner’s name on occasion, so why not join in? Of course he knew Canada’s name all along, but it was a fun game, right?  
His owner even seemed to join in after a while, pretending to forget the bear’s name in return. That’s just what it was, a game. Nothing more, and the goal was to make the other give up first. So many years have passed since the game began that neither of them remembered a time when they weren’t playing.  
However, the polar bear cub had begun to notice that everyone forgetting about his timid owner was starting to affect him. Their game didn’t seem much fun to Canada anymore. It just seemed to make him sadder and sadder each time.  
Like today when his owner had come home. Instead of laughing it off softly as he usually did, albeit with a sad expression, he just walked past him with a look of pure anguish, not even giving the cub a second glance. Canada went straight to his room and shut the door, something he never did since Kumajirou was horrible with door knobs.  
Something was wrong. Had his owner fallen into the deep sadness the humans called “depression”? All over their game? The little cub let out a whimper, rushing towards the closed door, wanting to apologize.  
Everyone forgetting about his owner had made the other sad. Why hadn’t he seen his owner would only get worse if he joined in?! Pressing his ear to the door, he realized Canada was sobbing uncontrollably. Letting out a whine, Kumajirou immediately moved to open the door, jumping again and again to reach, and latch onto, the door handle.  
It took a few tries, but once the knob was twisted enough, he was in, and quickly rushing to his owner;s side. The sight before him made the little cub’s heart wrench. Canada was curled up under the many blankets on his bed, crying deeply into a pillow.  
Crawling up beside him, Kumajirou nuzzled and licked his fingers to alert him that he was there. It took a few moments, but his owner did eventually pull him into his arms.  
“Oh Kumajirou, why does everyone always forget about me? Do I really disappear that easily in their minds? Am I really that easy to forget?” Canada sobbed, hiding his face in the cub’s furry belly.  
The polar bear cub whimpered, shaking his head. “I remember! I always have! It was a game!” Kumajirou cried, nuzzling and licking his cheek. “I’m sorry!”  
That had the Canadian gasping. “You knew?! It was a...game?! You knew who I was...?” he questioned, making the cub nod. The human shivered, falling into an even deeper sob. “You jerk! I thought you had forgotten me just like all the others!”  
“Why would I forget you? You’re the most important person in the world to me! If I forgot, then I don’t have anyone.” Kumajirou said, licking his cheek sweetly.  
A few moments passed before Canada smiled weakly, holding him tight. “Then, I have you at least.” he whispered, looking happy then despite his tears.  
“Forever Canada.”  
They had each other, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
